


Humour

by MrProphet



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Humour

The Spark glowered down at his creation. “Do you know who I am?” he demanded of it.

“Hyu iz… ze Master,” it replied in a slow voice.

“And what are you?”

“I iz… hyou slave, Master.” It gave a titanic sigh. “Commond me und I shall obey, I zuppose.”

“Curses!” The Spark threw his hands in the air and lightning crashed around the towers of the Castle. “Another failure!”

The construct sighed again. “Iz I a failure? Zat vould make sense, jah.”

“Oh, get out of my sight!” The Spark slumped at his desk, momentarily as dejected as his creation. “Failure upon failure, Heterodyne!”

“Yes, Herr Baron.” The Baron’s assistant materialised out of the shadows. He was disturbingly good at moving silently around the Castle; a fact which hinted at great potential and recommended a timely intervention, lest he become too good.

“There are flaws in the design at a mechanical level; there must be! What use are these… Jägermonsters as instruments of fear if they are perpetually depressed? They’re even worse than the ones that insisted on trying to rationalise every order, let alone the ones that kept on laughing! How can you have a terror trooper that keeps on laughing?”

“It was rather disconcerting,” Heterodyne noted, “and surely better than the one that simply went berserk on the slabs.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the Baron mused. “At least that one showed the right attitude. It’s a question of balance!” he went on. “The correct combination of humours! You understand?”

“Yes, Herr Baron.”

The Baron eyed Heterodyne warily. “Yes; I was afraid of that.”


End file.
